Star Wars :The Chronicles Of Piett; a prolouge
by Locutus
Summary: The beginning of Piett's journey


"_...We ran to the open doors of the retrieval ship, only 3 out of the original 9, as the Marauders pursed us, but a few blaster shots from the ship frightened them off._

_-End Log_"

Admiral Piett put down the report he had just finished on the Forest Moon of Endor. He had always been taught that knowledge is power, and so he always read every related article in the Imperial Archive that he could get his hands on. Filed by Sergeant Pfibee Jhorn, the report had taken Piett a week to read, not because of his through reading, but because of his hectic timetable. Piett had been ordered by Lord Vader to serve the Emperor's wishes in everyway possible. This had made life difficult for Piett, who, as the Fleet Admiral, had to arrange all the tactics, ships and resources that the Emperor had ordered, and oversee the security of the garrison on the Forest Moon. Even though Lord Vader had given Piett full command of the huge fleet orbiting the moon, Piett knew that the Emperor held the real control. Piett was merely there to relay orders from the Emperor's Throne Room on the huge Death Star II to the Fleet, and even then the Emperor often bypassed Piett. He heard the sound chime of the door. "Enter." A young man, a lieutenant from Alderaan - Lieutenant Enaf, if he could remember correctly -, entered and walking up to Piett's desk he handed him a small message cylinder. He saluted, and Piett saluted back, the young man turned and left, the door swishing shut after him. Piett inspected the chrome cylinder. It was the type used to send holographic messages. Strange, Piett thought, few people he knew would send a holotransmission, and fewer still knew where he was. Mystified Piett slipped it into the holographic projector built into his desk, and pressed the activation switch. 

A full sized image of Lord Vader leapt into focus in the centre of the room. A crackle was heard, and the blue coloured image of the Dark Jedi stirred. "Admiral Piett, my most trusted servant." The image addressed him, stirring slightly. Piett frowned. Lord Vader rarely shifted while he spoke, and when he did it was usually about an uncomfortable subject, such as the Rebel Skywalker. "This message is to be viewed in complete solitude, and not shared with anyone. Not even the Emperor." Piett's frown returned. Secrecy was not unusual, as Lord Vader's most trusted officer, he often heard things that he had to keep in the dark. But Vader had just referred to the Emperor as just that, the Emperor. Lord Vader had always called him 'My Master.'

"Admiral, in the drawer of your desk you shall find a command cylinder." As the image paused, Piett checked, and pulled out a silver cylinder, similar to the message cylinder. "It contains the co-ordinates of a secret Imperial installation. Hidden in the Core, in deep space, it is known to few. Admiral, you will report to this installation as soon as you have finished here. You will take only one person to this installation, and he shall never leave. The installation is presently commanded by Vice-Admiral BOB and upon your arrival you will be in command." The image paused. Piett had never seen Lord Vader speak in such detail before, and he did not doubt the man's discomfort. "May the Force be with you Piett, always." The image paused for a few seconds, the Jedi looking as if to say more, then flickered. The image of the cloaked Sith Lord remained, motionless, the message complete. Piett reached over and turned off the projector, the image vanished. The Admiral leaned back in his chair and mused over the instructions. _"You will report to this installation as soon as you have finished here. You will take only one person to this installation, and he shall never leave."_ Lord Vader seem certain that what he said would happen, his destiny. Piett grew concerned. The reference to the Emperor alone alarmed him, as did the tone of the Sith Lord's voice. Vader knew something was going to happen here, but he didn't want to say. Maybe it was related to the shuttle that had arrived earlier that day. Piett had cleared it for landing, and after a long pause Lord Vader had decided to deal with it himself.Could be a Jedi thing, he thought. He was fully aware of the power of the Force and those who could control it, and he respected them greatly. Too often a foolish, reckless officer had found out the true power of the Force after commenting on it in a less than respectful way. The Executor had lost many officers that way, more than through combat. But then they did deserve it, trying to taunt Lord Vader.

Whatever it was, he trusted Lord Vader explicitly, and would do as ordered. Maybe they would make sense in due time. Piett was interrupted by the sound of klaxons. Next came the all over the internal communication system. "Fleet Admiral Piett to the Bridge." He stood, and nodding he forced the thoughts away. Later, he thought. There'll be plenty of time later. He seized the two cylinders from the desk, turned and strode out of the room. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
